If noob fell in love - Minecraft Machinima - Captain Eugene (English translation)
Translation of the video: English translation Eugene: Hello. Before the beginning of the video I recommend doing this. Noob: Hm, playing peepers with my older brother is so cool, isn't it, Vacuum? Vacuum: Of course it is, dude. Noob: We have such similar voices, haven't we, Vacuum? Vacuum: Aha, dude. You noticed it, too?' Noob: Aha...Damn. I bethought, that you can't blink in Minecraft. What the hell are we doing right now, then?! Vacuum: I'll over-look you anyway. Give up, dude. Noob: La-la-la, la-la-la! We're like the Sun and Moon! La-la-la, la-la-la! We're like the Sun and Moon! Hi, Robocop. Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la! Iron Golem: Kiss my ass! Noob: Dead bushes! La-la-la! Ha! Woman: I'm the saddest girl in Minecraft. I'm already 42 years old and I still don't have a boyfriend. I hope this wishing fountain will help me if I'll throw there a couple hundreds of golden nuggets..*cries*. I'm 42 years old and I still can't find a boyfriend for me...Because all... Noob: Tra-la-la-la! Hello, chicken! Why do you throw garbage? Here, take this dead bush. Ha! Tra-la-la...Oh my God!... Woman: I'm the most unhappy girl... Noob: What a beauty! What a lovely babe! Look. Woman: I'm a babe? Noob: Hello, sweetie. Woman: Well, hello. Noob: Yeah, yeah. I speak directly to you. Woman: Ha, cool. Noob: You're just a wonder, baby! Come here. Hm, come to daddy. Hello, sweetie. Woman: What?! Noob: Hello, piece of dirt. How beautiful are you today! Wanna be my girlfriend? Whoa, cool! I like you so much! Woman: I'M A FREAK!!!!!! NOBODY LOVES ME!!!!! I'M 42!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! Eugene on background: And what if a noob fell in love? Leave a like, subscribe and leave your positive comment! Noob: Come on, girl, don't put on an act! Become my wife. I'll give you many many dead bushes! And we'll live with you in richness and happiness! Imagine: you, me, bed. Dirt: Yeah, hm, hm. Noob: Oh. That's so cool, that you agreed, deary. Let's marry! Ha-ha! That is so cool! Dirt tries to sing as the music in the background. A random man: Stop singing! You frazzled me out already! Noob: Dear, today you look awesome! And your green bridal veel looks like puke. This is great! Ha! I like you so much, my favourite babe. Today we... Villager: Let's start, OK? Noob: Sorry, Villager. Let's start. Villager: And it's right to say "veil", not "veel". Noob: I agree. Villager: What do you agree with? I didn't announce yet! Noob: We agree, dude. Villager: Kiss my ass! Noob: Oh, my prostitute. Villager: Two morons. Marries on a piece of dirt. Imbecile. Noob: Oh, come here. Oh yeah! *kisses* Villager: Oh God! Oh God! Noob: Dear, your skin colour reminds me a piece of shit. Ha. But you aren't shit, yeah? That's why we're gonna be naughty today. Hm-hm. I'll plant my dead bush on you. Ha-ha. Dead bush seeds! La-la-la-la-la! Ha-ha! La-la-la! Dead bush! Get...get a diamond. Guys, I planted a dead bush on my wife. Cool, yeah? Chicly! Today was an awesome night, yeah, dear? I hope we're gonna repeat this. Wanna hear a funny joke? We and Vacuum went into a village and meet two green bastards. And we tell them to give us diamonds. Admin: Hi, dude. I'm an admin of this server. Noob: Don't you see? I speak with a girl! Admin: I don't. I only see a pathetic piece of shit, that ruins the beauty of my server. I'm gonna break it. Noob: Ah... Admin: That's it. Noob: Dammit...I forgot! I didn't play peepers with Vacuum to the end! How could I forget? He waits me or already home! Oh Jesus! Vacuum, sorry! I'm going, dude, don't worry! Vacuum, sorry. I was a little late. I'll win you today. Vacuum: Haha, you made a mistake, dude. I'll win today. We'll see. Oh shit! I blinked! OK, dude. You won. We'll play tomorrow. Goodbye! Haha. Noob: I'll win you anyway, Vacuum. Don't worry. Original